cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 185: The Flames of Perdition/@comment-9801674-20140803060334
Suddenly, this season got so much hotter than before. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard's new episode! We return right where we left off, a heated battle between Gaillard and Kai, with Gaillard just Legioning up his Prominence Core and Aglovale. He prepares his formation with a few Superior Calls, and spreads his flames out...I don't remember Bruno ever enjoying being set on fire, but whatever Gaillard. Before he proceeds to smash Kai int he face with trails of blue flames, he starts to explain the terror that happened in his homeland. Like Neve, he was surrounded on all sides by the Reversed. Even the children in his orphanage were affected! EVEN LIL MOKUBA KNOCK OFF?! D:> Noooooooooo... Gaillard was pretty much alone in this. He had to fight the very people he cared for over and over and over and over again, tearing him apart inside, crawling in his ski-ok not going there. Point is, it was torture. Enough that it even made him well up some tears from the pain of enduring it. Poor guy. :< But just when he was on the verge of giving up...well, you all know what happened, AICHI SAVED THE DIGITAL WOOOORLD. The Emperor's Dark Ring shattered, everyone turned out ok, and Gaillard can breathe easy now. I bet you're glad you played Rumble Arena after all, eh Gaillard? ...I like Digimon, how 'bout you guys? :D Anywho, back to the battle! Fire Emblem Path of Radiance OST - Congregation of Ambition Gaillard's flames clash against Kai once more, as Prominence Core and co start their assault, but Kai withstands it, saying that he has his reasons for trying to get Aichi back: Because everyone else sucks as a main character, and the rest of the supporting cast has nothing to do without him. I'M SERIOUS! Look at the guys in the background behind Kai, they aren't doin' jack during this season! Look! There's Jun! What's he done this season? Clean his alleyway? And Misaki's friend? Does anyone even remember her name?! God, it's like Bleach, where the cast is so huge no one gets to do stuff! Who the heck is Shinji's crew, why do they care about Ichigo!? When's Ichigo's dad gonna do stuff again!? Why is Urahara so darn lazy?! WHY IS YORUICHI A CAT HALF THE TIME?! *slaps self* WAugh! Oh...ah...sorry...no idea what came over me...I apoligize everyone...waste of potential in an overrated anime, but...not talking about that series now... *straightens jacket* ...where was I? Oh! Right! Kai responds with his own dragons, and starts to blaze up with a Legion himself! Dragonnewt Legions, starts setting the world ablaze, and...! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D Oh my god, it's beautiful...he reinacts the first episode he used Vortex Dragon and burns everything in his path, including his Vanguard. Literal burn damage, huh. Well, Kai goes on and says that even if they take his memories and beat him, his bond with his mates will never vanish, which is what drives Kai forward. Then Gaillard lets something interesting slip...Kai may be destroying the world yet again? Why would freeing Aichi destroy the world? Could you elaborate on that Gai-oh, or you could go into more backstory. He goes on and says that while the world is back to normal, one child still remembers the suffering that was caused with Vanguard cards, so much so he can't even hold his deck. It troubles Gaillard. But a certain someone appeared to wash away such fears... Aichi! How he ever got to Europe I'll never know. But hey, if Kai can travel around the world and fight Yetis...anywho, he came to recruit Gaillard into the Quatre Knights, to help him keep the world safe. Feeling obligated to his savior, Gaillard gladly accepted. And the rest is history. So Gaillard brings back another strong formation in the blink of an eye, spreading his blue flames once more, and puts the pressure on Kai again. Through several relentless attacks, he's determined to bring Kai to justice. It was by his hand that the world was put into chaos, and Gaillard won't let it go! His Persona Blue Flame Linkage burns at Kai's defenses! ...but here's the interesting thing about flames, they feed off each other. While Gaillard brings up such points, Kai agrees that his sin is one that may never be forgiven, even expecting to go to the depths of hell one day. BUT, that won't stop him from reaching Aichi. He brings up the question as to what color his flames where when they first met. He finally gives his answer... They're Crimson! Stand Up! The Song! Kibou no Shoumei Kai once again sets Gaillard's field ablaze with Hell Crimson Flare from Red Dragon Archfiend's buddies, it even literally burns away the trigger Gaillard pulled from a Damage Check! INTENSE! He brings up the fact that despite going against Aichi's wishes, Blaster Blade came to him to seek him out. So even if the world were against him, Kai would never stop. He'll keep going forward until his ambition is met! KAI! You are now once again back in my favorite character list, man. The smug smirks are back, and so are a few cool one liners. Kai is finally back, and all it took was some solid Unreversed Kagero action! I don't care how the rest of the Season goes now, this is already worth it. Season 3 is offically forgiven of all it's sins. :D So Kai's Vortex Dragons finish off Prominence Core, and defeats Gaillard. Kai then proceeds to give him something that's been coming a long long time... And the knight gets a taste of his own medicine, experiencing Kai's blazing will and crimson flames being burned into HIS soul! Gaillard then gives Kai one last warning that his strong will is going to lead the world back into Chaos, and gives Aichi his apologies before he faints. The score is settled, and Kai finally won his big match...it's good to have you back, man. It really is. Now let's go get Aichi...wait, why did it suddenly get cold? Where'd this ice come from? ...oh god, it's Mr. Freeze! He's come to give the cold shoulder to Kai and Naoki, thinking they're Batman and Robin! AUGH! Oh, no, it's just Sera....wait, SERA?! That's right, folks! It seems he and Pennyworth are still around, and Sera seems to have underhanded motives and his own agenda! He approaches Aichi's alter, setting his sights on the remaining two seals, and with his own power, destroys them! ...well, guess Neve and Ratie have no purpose now! Even Kourin, who said she'd stay by Aichi's side...wasn't by Aichi's side! Get wrecked, you loser! That's what you get for being a terrible character, lady! ;D Get...wrecked...uh oh. Aichi's unsealed, he's...he's glowing red! Is he...oh NO! What will happen now?! I'M SCARED! WAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!!! ------------------------------------------ WAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHH Oh, Mate Counter, right... 4 Now then AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH (To be continued)